Off-road utility vehicles such as garden tractors typically include a basic carrier unit with an internal combustion engine and electrical power source. The carrier unit is powered by the engine, either through a direct mechanical drive or a hydraulic drive, or indirectly through the electrical power supply and one or more electric traction motors.
The carrier unit accepts various selectively replaceable attachments which are powered by the engine and/or electrical source. For example, a riding lawn mower includes a deck supported under a vehicle frame. Usually the cut material discharge chute is located on the side of the deck, and therefore the ability to trim on either side of the machine is limited. Some rear discharge machines have chutes which pass over a rear frame portion and transmission for directing cut material into a hopper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,607 shows a rear discharge chute which directs cut material over a pair of hydrostatic transmissions. Avoiding interference with drive transmission structure prevents optimization of rear discharge chute size and configuration, and most rear chutes have a smaller capacity than that necessary for optimum machine productivity.
Conventional transmissions for riding mowers and similar utility vehicles often require a differential lock for maximum traction. However, when making tight turns, such as when mowing around a tree, wheel slip will cause tire scuffing and will tear up turf.
Vehicles having front caster wheels and independently drivable rear wheels provide zero turn radius maneuverability and eliminate most wheel slip. By driving one drive wheel forwardly while driving the other in reverse, a spin turn maneuver may be accomplished. Zero turn radius vehicles are sometimes uncomfortable for some first time users to operate, and operation on slopes can be difficult with the front caster wheel construction. Many people prefer a positive front wheel steer arrangement with a conventional steering wheel. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,032 shows a drive and steer type of arrangement providing automotive type of controls which are more comfortable to most consumers, but positive front wheel steer for better control on slopes is lacking. It is desirable to provide a front wheel steer option for utility vehicles with control that can be easily incorporated into the vehicle electronic controller. The rear wheels should be capable of steering the vehicle by driving when the front wheel steer option is disabled or not selected. On start-up of the vehicle, the position of the steered front wheels should be ascertainable.
For compact, high power drive arrangement in hostile environments such as encountered by lawn and garden tractors and other utility vehicles, brushless permanent magnet direct current (PMDC) motors and permanent magnet electrical power generators are available. With permanent magnet generators, the option to vary field current and thus the magnetic flux to vary output voltage is unavailable. Driving the generator at different speeds causes considerable variation in the output voltage. To provide sufficient operating voltage, the generator must either be wound for sufficient voltage at low engine speed which results in high over-voltage at full engine speed, or be wound for high speeds which requires constant full engine speed operation even if power requirements are low. Components have to be sized or a protective circuit such as an intermediate bus and capacitors or the like provided to accommodate over-voltages and prevent damage to the system.
Typical ring gear starter configurations for hybrid vehicles are noisy, and cranking speed is relatively slow. The starter motor adds cost and weight to the vehicle.
More consumers are desiring 110 or 240 volt output from the utility vehicle so electrical tools can be operated and back-up house power can be provided as necessary. Engine overload and engine stoppage, particularly upon initial loading of the electrical system, can be a problem.